


Experience

by Deathsmallcaps



Category: E.T. - Katy Perry (Song)
Genre: (I added them in), (i think), A lot of this is stream of consciousness writing for the ET, Also don’t worry I plan for them to find other humans, I call Katy Perry’s character an Amorphia, In this story uses, I’ve wanted to write this since it came out, Katy Perry’s character uses, Other, The Human survivor/Kanye West’s character, They/Them, and the aliens at the beginning use, anyway everyone is non-binary, because basically the aliens at the start of this, but I think they grammar etc is ok, but I’ve just always been fascinated with this video, but yeah they do stay together, go around to dead worlds and send down fresh bodies basically, idk - Freeform, im not a Kanye West fan and I appreciate Katy Perry, it/its, meaning bodyless, no betas we die like men, retroservationists?, this ain’t going to be a complete Adam and Eve story lol, to help rebuild and to help repopulate, when I was 10, xe/xyr, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathsmallcaps/pseuds/Deathsmallcaps
Summary: I basically retold the video :). Added a little backstory.
Relationships: Extraterrestrial/Human Survivor
Kudos: 2





	Experience

The wind rustled. Their suit’s arm rustled across an old CD player, and put enough pressure onto a button that despite its nearly dead battery noise was produced.

Where in the world  
Can my lover be  
Where in the wonderful world  
Is there someone for me…

—

Static filled the room. Clicking animatedly, a creature made its way towards the machine transmitting the noise, xyrs excitement causing the shuf-shuf-shuf of xyrs legs to become equal to the noise in xyrs hurry to find out what’s going on. 

Xe stuck an antenna into the gloop surrounding the machine to interpret what was going on. Suddenly, xyr’s mid-sectional frills flared out in excitement. “Another species!” Xe echoed telekinetically across the ship. Xyr people pounded the walls in excitement, the rhythm expressing the joy xy people found in reviving the galaxy, one planet at a time. Soon, xe wouldn’t be so alone anymore. 

Shuffling over to the positioning system, the slime that gave the star map a textured and detail-filled depiction told xem, guided them until xyr cannon was pointed towards the source of the sound.

Quickly, the creature scanned the planet for some sort of media system, and whatever bits xe could find (there was so much, that was clear, but so much lost as well) xe uploaded.

Downloading all the knowledge xe could find, and imitating the cell structures xe could observe, the amorphia was quickly constructed. He took the little bundle, wrapped in a thousand shimmering sashes, and rubbed it around xyr long neck, to wish it speed and luck - xyr wouldn’t be passing by this area for another five revolutions of this planet around its star, and a lot could happen in that time. The amorphia, already forming, peeked out one large, deep and lightless stalk eye, identical to xyr own, but adorably curious, as was in its nature.

Knowing that if the amorphia saw too much of xem, it could diverge too far from its planned shape, the creature gently took one of xyr own sashes, a promise and claiming, and covered its eyes, which were already schlorping further into the headspace to match the intended species. Gently, so as to not disturb too many of the already growing, already expanding and diversifying cells, xe placed the amorphia down into the chute. 

Xe took a moment to chuckle at the thought of the amorphia growing eyes before anything, knowing its planned species had very limited sight indeed.

A moment later, the amorphia, tumbling and growing larger by the second, was seen heading towards the dingy planet.

Both glad to have brought hope and sad to see it go, the creature called “Let’s go!” to xyr people, and the whole ship pounded with joyous celebration for several segments of time after. It warped off.

—

Something was happening. They could feel it in their bones, it was enough to make the suit’s system go NEW AGE INITIATIVE NEW AGE INITIATIVE NEW AGE INITIATIVE. They guessed the sun hadn’t died, for deep in their soul, they were going to come from inside. 

They knew things were going to be different outside. They didn’t know if it was going to be a radioactive fantasy or an upending of sanity, if they were going to be an alien or just a returning big-headed astronaut. But either way, life was going to be different.

—

It was rolling, falling over itself, tangling inside its sensational sashes, growing appendages fingers and a skull and its eyes already resizing themselves, skin folding and bunching itself together to cover uncover cover uncover rapidly.

It peered down at its fingers, outstretched and fascinating, a moon white in the disinterested light of stars lightyears away.

Its head, pointing out behind it, suddenly felt too long. With nary a conscious thought, it began schlorping inwards, and in its stead, the ridge bisecting its face poked outward and gained two holes. Different DNA. A whole other world, coding into its own being.

A flash of two twisting strings, with an infinite amount of little connections, stretched across the cosmos, superimposing on its vision. It blinked, and then a plant a flower, blooming outward, and then a gelatinous beast floated briefly once it blinked again, but it soon was gone too, the heavens alone.

SENSATION OVERLOADED it spilled out of a few of its sashes, glowing new colors as they drifted behind it, but it couldn’t notice it because TOO MUCH TOO MUCH change, sashes wrapped tortuously tight around its shifting body, chafing horrendously, when suddenly it got its head out. 

The slit on its face suddenly puffened up, the outline becoming curved and soft as it parted slightly. The blue sealing liquids glowed on the skin on its face. It opened its eyes, the golden nubs outlining its eye sockets twinkling in contrast to the intense blue irises.

A very short flash of an eight legged arthropod a spider, waving one leg slightly.

—

A hand, over pale from spending so many centuries in what amounted to be a coffin body-suit, grasped painfully, wonderfully, at the trash filled ground it hadn’t seen in so long.

—

Suddenly, as if to oppose the unsettling nature of the previous two flashes a most wonderful pink and yellow plant, blooming, a flower.

Two white ribbons, strips of the scarf, really, passed in front of its diamond shaped pupils. It gazed intently at the planet.

—

They gasp at the first breath they’ve taken without assistance in centuries, bare chest rising almost painfully to the weak light of the sun hiding behind the horizon.

—

Another flash, interrupting its sight. An animal lay on its side, furry quadruped canid no misconception vulpine FOX slowly being swallowed by the world around it. Decomposition. Its eyes once more beheld the light before flashing back. Fungi, rising, splitting, much like its mouth once did. It mirrored the motion while looking in shock at the beautiful light it could barely behold, floating as it did in the void. The sun.

It stretched out its arms and the schlorping fingers, little sensitive ridges forming all across the pads of each digit.

Its head, still mimicking the ridges of the Explorer people, tingled pleasantly with the space dust. The scarf, now wrapped mostly about its body, felt more comfortable. The garment wasn’t wrapped around its neck anymore. In fact, it was now hanging onto the complicated chest ridges in a most pleasing fashion, but it knew they wouldn’t stay that way - it seemed like the target species didn’t have ridges like that.

It brought its hands closer to its eyes, so that it may glance at the glowing, hardening nails now adorning the ends of its fingers. But it’s gaze always went back to the  
planet.

It brought its wrists together, the soft flesh making the sensation pleasant, as its excitement became too much for it and it attempted to cry out. Luckily, as it didn’t need to breathe yet, it did not die in the vacuum of space. But that meant it couldn’t produce any noise with its vocal cords quite yet. Despite this, it practiced moving its facial muscles into an interesting anguished and impatient expression. It crossed the hands over its chest, over a spot where a new pounding pumped an awful, hot liquid through little tunnels veins replacing the sealing blue fluid that had once filled the body. 

Seeing an actually visible piece of debris, it stretched its arms out to reach the little stone. Unfortunately, it missed by a few millimeters, and kept zooming. 

Undeterred, for it knew there’d be many rocks dirt earth more on its new planet, it rubbed its hands sensual against the chest ridges that were slowly but surely sinking into its skin. 

It found that moving its arms was interesting, as it waited to reach its target, and so flapped them several times, into the billowing remains of its scarf and above its frills.

Just it was reaching to lie pretend imagine touch the disappearing spaceship, a rash of separating sensations filled its scalp as its frills started to separate into hair. Its facial markings also shifted slightly, becoming more angular and deeper in saturation.

—

Their hand patted the strongly plastic and ashy dirt beneath their palm, hardly believing. 

—

Flash feathers flash. Another, smaller corpse decomposes. A bird.

Its perception changes slightly as its pupils grow round.

Ice iceberg part of a glacier falls off, forming a tall iceberg, with depths obscured.

A bird same bird? No different whiter bird a cockatoo frills out its wings and feathers FEATHERS as its beak screeches open in some sort of warning.

As if to mirror its fascination with the cockatoo, the scarf turns white and poofy and stiff and the frill turns white. Its facial markings suddenly expand to most of its face.

It leans is head back to scratch at the frills-turning-splitting-to-hair on its shoulders. It traces its long nails along the smooth expanse of its neck.

The facial markings now resemble the inside of orchid petals, magenta and veiny. Its eyes resemble a different quadruped, a cat, though more of a dark golf than yellow. Its lips are inexplicably blue around its adult teeth.

As it traced one finger on its lips, the scarf seemed to take on some blue tinting as well, glowing like the sealing fluid once had. It soared through the air, fluorescent.

It spreads its arms once the planet beneath it looks larger than itself.

New flashes. Light, fire, heat, an explosion. A different cat, covered in stripes, TIGER, opens its mouth yawns impressively, fangs cutting through the background. A reptile chameleon snatches a smaller organism out of the air using its tongue. Another, darker explosion, full of little stones rocks gravel.

—

They try to move, but all they can seem to do is shift their pale feet among the gravel.

—

Eyes open, more yellow and slit like.

A similar animal to the yawning tiger from before jaguar leopard no, cheetah, runs and pounces at a larger, but more fragile quadruped. It catches the deer antelope by the neck, snapping its frilled no horned head out, killing it near instantly.

The vision shakes it. It feels and rolls its neck wonderingly. A quick pulse jumps beneath its gentle fingers. 

An antelope no a deer this time, a juvenile a FAWN, unsteady legs and little white spots dotting its back, tries to step forward but the twig like legs fold beneath it. 

Back to the antelope. Its last dying blinks.

Life, then death.

It stares one last time, irises blue again and pupils round and small, at the spaceship. ‘Was I put here to live and then die?’ The magenta leeches out of its skin except around the eyes.

Finally gaining some oxygen, it screams it’s confusion.

The descent is upon it. The glowing stiffness of its scarf, more like dress, leaves a short trail through the grey sky. It tears headfirst through a cloud. 

The ground is littered with cogs and springs and other broken things.

The sunset sets fire to the part of the sky it broke through. The scarf catching enough air to cause a soft landing, it flutters and rips off of its ridgeless body, and it takes its first steps on the ragged Earth. 

However, some of the scarf hardens like metal along its chest, mimicking the landscape. The frills completely separated, they are gathered into a high and long ponytail, with twisted braided headbands near the front. Armbands form across the forearms, and it reaches down.

A small automaton, with a glowing amber teardrop in the chest, is to its right. 

It now has spots and cat cheetah eyes, hair blowing in the wind as it gets down on one knee to reach for the little mechanical thing. Placing its right palm gently on the globular head, it wipes one dust off.

It sees something inside the automaton. A blue, flickering face. It places its hand on the glowing teardrop. As the light from the teardrop grows blinding, seemingly reacting to living cells, the amorphia gasps, long and achingly, “Ah-oh!” 

—

Their consciousness floats around, simultaneously reaching for sensation and rebooting. Their hand and foot movements from before had only been imagined - this time was for real. They see themselves from before the war, dark skin looking fine in their outfit and the purple and blue lights from the imaginary inside of the automaton. Sunglasses hide their little-self’s eyes, but they can feel the excitement that must be dancing within them. 

As their body learned to move again, ever so slowly, they recall a bar out in Mars, where they drove their first space ship soon after their first car - their old favorite place. Random details flash through their head.

—

The skinny arms of the automaton - or was it something else? - rose as it sat up. The amorphia sat back slightly, unafraid but cautious due to its lack of knowledge.

It gasps once again as the little thing got up upon its legs, knees rasping slightly due to rust.

—

A green character from their childhood - Shrek - whizzed through their head fondly along with the thought of rockets. Suddenly, they remembered sex. Man, had they missed that. Hopefully whatever remnants of humanity would be willing to get down with them.

—

Its kneeling form, blue eyes suddenly and finally shifting into a more human shape, peered up at the buzzing automaton, which still had its hands stretched out and was standing tall.

New life. Sprouts bursting through little pockets of dirt.

The making of new life, sex. Two larger antelope flashed across the screen, attempting it.

Cherries rotting.

A fawn’s face.

Centipedes sliding against each other.

Warplanes, looking for places to bomb. 

It stood up, still peering up slightly at the tall and awkward automaton.

Gloved, blue hands, gently cupping a human baby. It was gooey and loud, but something about it called to the amorphia. 

The automaton reached out and touched its chest, as if not believing it was really there. The battered sun burst out from the horizon beside them. It burned bright, still. 

Fire, burning the whole world.

It leaned its lips against the cool glass of the automaton’s head, a kiss. The blue face reached toward its lips with their own.

As a million broken pieces of glass and metal and who knows what else reflected the intense light of the rising sun, the automaton - no, the suit - fell away and sprouted something. 

When the vivid light went down, it leaned back from the kiss, and it saw them. Blonde, short frizzy hair covered their scalp. Their had a slightly crooked and flat nose. Their lips were full and inviting. They were the most beautiful thing it’d ever seen. 

Both turned their heads up in exhalation, at arrival and at freedom. The light overtook the two again. It trailed its left hand along the chest and up the neck of its newly freed partner. 

—

The little person inside their head floated around some more, still seemingly trapped inside the automaton's head. “What a beautiful creature we have here,” they remarked. 

—

It glanced down at the ground, the microchip in its brain helpfully cataloguing different items, such as a pigeon skeleton and sunglasses. It picked up the sunglasses.

—

“Goodbye,” said the little person in their head, as it floated away into darkness.

—

It places the sunglasses on its face. The rest of the scarf, though it had seemed to be a skirt in its last moments, floated away.

Antelope legs, strong and skinny, were what were left. It had though the cheetah’s face and the antelope’s legs had been beautiful, so while it maintained the correct DNA to restart humanity, it looked exactly as beautiful as it wanted to be, in the same way that it wanted to be. 

The scarf hit the human’s legs as it floated away in the wind. For a moment, it was scared. What if these last minute, unauthorized changes were undesirable? But then they reached a hand out towards it.

Fingers slowly entangling, they wordlessly looked into each other’s eyes and then at the sunrise. It was all okay. A new dawn, a new day.

Both stumbling slightly, one from fragile and new legs, and the other from disuse, they walked towards the sun.


End file.
